comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:VegaDark/Archivo/2010Semestre1
Ya lo iciste? Ya editaste eso? xk no cambio nada.€l Bixo~¿¿Respuestas?? Listo Ya sustraigo eso de mi grupo--TrueVsFalse 02:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) listo Vegadark ya lo hice con el Smoke1996 --TrueVsFalse 03:22 10 ene 2010 (UTC) :Perfecto, muchas gracias. 03:27 10 ene 2010 (UTC) ¬¬ Una cosa el logo no cambio en una semana y despues lo puse yo, y sigue sin funcionar. Puedes intentar ponerlo de nuevo en la página de ratchet and clank????€l €€€ :Arreglado. 17:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ::porque tienes en tu pagina de MediaWiki:Mainskin.css en tu wiki :: .wikiaSkinMonaco #wiki_logo { background: transparent !important; } ::que lo que hace es remover el logo porque el archivo:Wiki.png se actualizo hace mucho. ::--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:04, 22 enero 2010 (UTC) :Sí, es que Alecran lo que quiere es un header de lado a lado, no el logotipo. Pero ya le solucioné. 18:46 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola VegaDark Tengo una duda sobre Ratchet & Clank Wiki (donde editaste). ¿Como se llama la piel para poner la cabecera a un wiki?-- *$The Master$*~¿Querías algo?~Visita mi blog si te da la gana 15:53 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :La piel se llama monaco, pero si se edita MediaWiki:Monaco.css y si tu eres uno de los administradores tienes que escoger "custom" en el menu desplegable que aparece en tus preferencias no el menu opcional (el de las bolitas con las imagenes al lado) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:11, 23 enero 2010 (UTC) ::Eso mismo. :D 16:16 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Vegadark Me podrias decir como hacer un banner para mi wikia http://dialgapoke.wikia.com --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 07:20 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Ratchet and Clank Wiki Te he hecho rollback, para poder revertir vandalismos más facilmente--Ivancillo (Talk) 19:53 28 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por el acceso de rollback, pero dadas las situaciones, no será necesario que lo use. 20:00 28 ene 2010 (UTC) No me resultó Hola, VegaDark, resulta que tu sugerencia de agregar un "ocultar/mostrar" para mi Wiki (Rompe Mi SIlencio Ping-Pong Wiki) la seguí al pie de la letra, incluso creando una Plantilla:Desplegable en blanco, ¿me puede dar más sugerencias? Ernestogon 23:40 29 ene 2010 (UTC) La respuesta envíemela desde w:c:es.rompepp:Usuario Discusión:Ernestogon. :Respondido en la wiki correspondiente. 04:44 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Hola de nuevo, pasa que con las plantillas, aun con todas tus sugerencias, no pasa nada. ::Te paso como prueba la siguiente página: w:c:es.rompepp:Plantilla:Torneo. ::¿O será que Wikia se demora un poco en procesar las órdenes? ::Saludos. :: 17:48 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por el favor, VegaDark, ahora, ¿cómo lo hago para que en mis plantillas esté el contenido oculto cada vez que sean abierta? :No se si usted me entiende, saludos en todo caso. :Los contenidos están ocultos, no me respondas nada. Gracias y saludos. Ernestogon 14:20 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, bien. 17:49 30 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Hola, tengo algunos problemas con algunos plantillas, éstas son: http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Candy_Candy, http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla%3ACapitan_Futuro y http://es.rompepp.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Ranma. En esos los botones de "show & hide" existen, pero no están visualizados. En el resto, no hay problemas. Saludos. Ernestogon 23:07 30 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Respondido en la wiki respectiva. 00:12 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias No sabía eso. Gracias. --Mi amor #1, Mi amor #2 Platino, Oro Corazón y Plata Alma 20:04 2 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Jeje me registré hace 3 dias. Asi que seguiré trabajando en otras cosas hasta que pueda editar eso. Gracias por ayudar. --Facu32 16:24 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re: WikiRespuestas en portada Podría ser, el problema reside en que si hay un widget específico para WikiRespuestas, ¿crees que un enlace en la portada puede llamar más la atención? Podemos ponerlo, no hay ningún problema, pero no sé si será lo suficientemente eficaz.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 18:41 6 feb 2010 (UTC) Re Vega-Dark,ya hice la solicitud,pero no entiendo al 100% los pasos a seguir en inglés.Atte:¡¡¡I gonna show you!!! 03:11 22 feb 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión. 03:17 22 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero no puedo decir gran cosa,no se mucho inglés.Atte:¡¡¡I gonna show you!!! 03:20 22 feb 2010 (UTC) registro tenemos cierto problema con esta página y parece que no funciona --Nióslia 21:29 28 feb 2010 (UTC) :Qué es lo que no funciona o lo que debería funcionar? 00:02 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Medallero Hola, necesito solucionar un problema sobre el largo del medallero, lo que pasa es que la última medalla es corta mientras todas las demás son largas. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que todas las medallas del medallero sean cortas, como la del final? Aquí te doy un ejemplo. Ernestogon 01:58 5 mar 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en wiki correspondiente. 02:30 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Bordes de las tablas Como hago para los bordes de las tablas wiki?? Tengo problemas con los bordes de las tablas, me podrias ayudar?? Megazilla77 06:30 14 mar 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión. 00:35 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Es mi wikia de Una familia de 10 Megazilla77 06:46 14 mar 1010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Vega-Dark. Pero tengo otra pregunta: antes de escribirlo lo hago con el cuadro punteado o no. Otra ayuda Dime como puedo personalisar la pagina de inicio.Megazilla77 16 mar 2010 14:10 (UTC) Reversión del texto No entiendo por qué revertiste mi edición, no fue vandalismo y lo hice con buena intención, por favor explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, lo hice de buena fe e intenté arreglar la página.150.214.36.9 07:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Entiendo que lo haya hecho con intención de mejorar la información, pero no fue de manera correcta, ya lo hice yo. 11:37 24 mar 2010 (UTC) ::Y ¿dónde estaba el problema? porque no lo he visto y precisamente mi edición fue dirigida con la intención de arreglar un error que había ya--150.214.69.206 15:22 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno.. Muchas gracias vegadark por 'responderme la verdad si me gustaria ser administrador oiga pero no se moleste pero, esta seguro que Ska.punk-raegge esta activo porque no se le ha visto, bueno de cualquier manera ya le deje un mensaje D@rk Crus@der 16:26 26 mar 2010 (UTC) VegaDark has borrado informacion en mi blog, no entiendo por que? Mensaje Tenemos que hacer un proyecto de Wiki por parte de la Universidad, buscando en el internet encontramos este sitio, y nos parecio util para compartirlo con los compañeros de clase. Mañana tenemos que dar una clase magistral a un grupo de estudiantes, y has borrado la informacion que iba a compartir con ellos, puedes regresarlo? han sido horas de desvelo y ahora ya no tengo tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo. Son 15 puntos los que me estoy jugando, en en curso de Informatica. Porfavor no borres mi información, es simplemente con fines académicos. Cualquier modificación porfavor hacermela saber via correo electronico y con mucho gusto yo misma la puedo hacer. Muchas gracias. Susana. Estudiante de Pedagogia. :Respondido en discusión correspondiente. 03:20 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Piel Hola otra vez Vega-Dark, otra molestia, nesecito ayuda para la piel, si ya se como cambiarlo pero quisiera personalisarlo mas me ayudas? Megazilla77 29 mar 2010 18:33 (UTC) Pra mi wikia de Una familia de 10 :Hola, yo no soy muy bueno en personalizando pieles, Cizagna es helper y es bueno en el tema. Un link que te puede ayudar es este de acá. Saludos. 20:15 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Admin yugipedia Muy buenas otra vez Vega Dark oiga no me ha contestado mi peticion Ska-Punk-Reggae, ¿que otra cosa puedo hacer para lograr ser administrador? le agradecer mucho si me responde. Bueno tambien quiero ser administrador para poder crear un spotlight, la verdad, en verdad funcionan. '''Saludos D@rk Crus@der 06:44 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ' :Respondido en discusión del usuario. 06:56 1 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Ah ok ya vi la info sobre spotlights, entonces la wiki debe de estar en un estado tranquilo y debe de estar cada página categorizada. Bueno va a ser un trabajo dificil pero creo que lo voy a poder lograr, muchas gratificaciones Vega me hiciste de mucha ayuda '''Hasta luego, saludos D@rk Crus@der 07:13 1 abr 2010 (UTC) :::Perfecto. 07:15 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Nuevo Esque solo tengo 9 años y no se como registrarme.¿Hace falta una contraseña?Gracias. :Lamentablemente, obedeciendo a los Términos de Uso, solamente las personas mayores de 13 años pueden crear una cuenta de usuario para editar en Wikia. 18:21 1 abr 2010 (UTC) oye y cuantos administradores se pueden hacer? Carlos.nintendo :Todos los que ustedes creen necesario ;-) 06:25 2 abr 2010 (UTC)